


Waka Gashira

by Myka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Short, Yakuza, Yuri!!! On Ice Mafia Week, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: Before Yuri Katsuki becomes the oyabun of his clan, the Bratva has come to claim his life.





	Waka Gashira

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble I wrote for mafia AU week.

* * *

 

Yuri Katsuki — Waka gashira of his clan — knew he was going to die.

The ambush from the Bratva had been swift, efficient, and deadly. Their large numbers invading just past three in the morning. A swarm of men armed to the teeth on a suicide mission with one goal. To end Yuri’s life, the next oyabun.

Yuri sits in his room. Gun on his lap. Katana at his side. He would not go quietly. He would not.

He listens to the battle inching closer and closer. Knows that for it to be so close most of his men were already dead.

Yuri raises the gun when the door swings open. Starts squeezing the trigger and stops before firing at the sight of blue eyes.

“Victor…”

The Russian pauses at being on the end sights of the barrel. Yuri lowers the gun. “I sent you away. I fired you. How did you—”

“I heard through old contacts about the ambush,” Victor takes Yuri’s hand and kisses the back of it. “Seems I made it in time.”

Yuri releases the slightest tremble at the kiss. Victor shouldn’t be here.

When the current oyabun informed him he was next to succeed. Yuri knew his life would become the highest bounty. He knew his rivals would stop at nothing to ensure his death. To do everything in their power to end him before he claimed the title.

With his life on the line, his bodyguards would be at the first to die, their deaths guaranteed until the succession was finalized. Until he had claimed the power of the oyabun and could dish out protection as he desired.

Telling Victor — his personal bodyguard and betrayer of the Bratva — he wasn’t wanted anymore had hurt him terribly. But it had been the right thing to do. The only way to guarantee the Russian man’s survival through the succession.

Victor  shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t be holding Yuri’s hand.

“I sent you away…” Yuri says mournfully as Victor squeezes his hand. Voices break  from the other side of the locked door as it shakes. “Victor what are you doing?”

Yuri feels fingers trace along his cheek. “My job.” The door bursts open. Victor turns to face the incoming ambush. Fingers on triggers through the chaos.

He is the first to shoot.

The first to scream.

And the last to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> **My other works**   
>  [Blue Echo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8617696)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Collaboration with dia_dove  
> [Farewell to Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423073/chapters/25592619)


End file.
